After Months
by Seiba Artoria
Summary: Naruto memtuskan kontak sementara dengan kekasihnya, Hinata. Ia bilang akan menjelaskannya saat waktunya tiba. Tapi Hinata bersyukur setelahnya. Sebenarnya apa maksud Naruto? Apa yang dilakukannya? Dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day #3.


Konnichiwa! Maaf kalau publish-nya telat. Tapi ini masih tanggal 10 April, kan?

Maaf juga kalau ada kesamaan ide, dan kesalahan setting atau apanya gitu. Silakan dikoreksi.

Yaudah, happy reading ya!

.

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**~After Months~**

**by Seiba Artoria**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, mungkin OOC, typo (?)**

**. **

**Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day #3 \(^O^)/**

.

* * *

.

.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak usah bertemu dulu. Jangan pernah hubungi aku sampai aku yang menghubungimu. Ingat Hinata, jangan hubungi atau temui aku. Tunggu saja sampai aku menghubungimu. Aku pasti menghubungimu." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Naruto saat mengajak kekasihnya, Hinata, bertemu di kafe langganan mereka.

"Tapi, Naruto-kun, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

Hinata menahan lengan Naruto yang berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Akan kujawab saat aku menghubungimu. Aku janji."

Rupanya Hinata tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto. Buktinya, ia masih mengejar Naruto yang sudah berlalu dengan mobilnya.

'_Kenapa, Naruto-kun? Apa salahku? Apa kamu sudah bosan denganku?'_

.

.

.

Hinata tidak memperhatikan dosennya yang sudah mengoceh sejak sejam yang lalu. Matanya memang memandang papan tulis, tapi pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang, Naruto.

Hinata benar-benar sudah lelah menunggu kabar dari Naruto yang tidak kunjung datang. Sudah hampir tiga bulan Hinata dan Naruto tidak bertemu dan tidak berkomunikasi. Hinata hanya bisa percaya dengan omongan Naruto tempo hari yang berjanji menghubunginya dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Drrrt... drrrt...

Lamunan Hinata buyar saat ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Matanya membulat dan ia membekap mulutnya untuk menahan teriakan kagetnya saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Pesan singkat dari Naruto yang menyuruhnya datang ke kafe langganan mereka besok malam, tepatnya pukul 8 malam.

Hinata semakin tidak ingat kalau dosennya masih mengajar setelah membaca pesan tersebut. Sepanjang jam kuliah, dirinya hanya senyum-senyum dan mencoret-coret tidak jelas di buku catatannya. Teman-temannya yang duduk di sebelah Hinata memandangnya bingung. _'Apa pengaruh Naruto begitu besar dampaknya sampai Hinata gila?' _pikir mereka.

.

.

.

Hujan yang lumayan deras membuat udara di dalam kafe menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Gadis indigo itu berusaha menghilangkan gugupnya dengan menyesap _cappuccino_-nya sekali lagi. Hari ini, sebentar lagi, ia akan bertemu dengan Naruto setelah tiga bulan pernyataan sepihak kekasihnya itu untuk tidak ada pertemuan dan komunikasi sama sekali di antara mereka. Hinata perlu penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya dari Naruto.

Hinata sudah berkali-kali melihat jam tangan ungunya. Sudah setengah jam berlalu, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Naruto. Rasa gugupnya sudah berganti menjadi cemas. Hinata takut terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Permisi. Nona Hinata Hyuuga?"

Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. Ia mendapati pelayan kafe yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil membawa nampan berisi selembar kertas kecil.

"Ya?"

"Ada titipan untuk anda. Silakan."

Pelayan itu menyodorkan kertas berlipat dua itu kepada Hinata. Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata menerimanya, "Terima kasih. Tapi, boleh kutahu ini dari siapa?"

"Maaf nona. Saya sendiri tidak tahu. Permisi." Pelayan itu membungkuk sopan kemudian beranjak pergi. Seperti enggan ditanyai lebih jauh.

Hinata mengeja tulisan yang tercetak di kertas kecil itu di dalam hatinya.

'_Taman Kota. 8.10. Apa maksudnya?'_

Sedetik kemudian gadis indigo itu berlari tertatih-tatih ke luar kafe. Ia berlari sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga ia belum terlambat. Sepertinya Hinata sudah mengerti arti tulisan di kertas tadi. Ya, itu pesan dari Naruto untuk menemuinya di Taman Kota pada pukul 8 malam ini. Entah pemuda itu sedang malas atau apa. Dia tidak menemui Hinata dan hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas kecil yang dititipkan pada pelayan kafe.

Hinata perlu berhenti selama sepuluh detik di depan gerbang taman untuk sekedar mengatur napasnya agar normal kembali. Berlari-larian sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu cukup membuatnya lelah bukan main. Apalagi ia sudah terlambat setengah jam menurut waktu yang dituliskan Naruto tadi. Hinata pun masih belum mengerti mengapa pelayan itu juga terlambat memberi pesannya.

'_Di mana? Mana?' _Hinata terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati saat berjalan mengitari taman, mecari sosok kekasihnya. Sejak memasuki gerbang sampai di dekat danau di belakang taman, ia tidak juga menemukan Naruto.

Taman yang biasanya ramai, sekarang sepi sekali. Bahkan tidak ada orang lain selain Hinata di pinggir danau ini. Meski bingung, pikiran Hinata sekarang hanya terpusat pada satu hal. Sehingga ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan keganjilan suasana sekelilingnya. Taman kota sepi pengunjung saat malam minggu? Seharusnya hampir tidak mungkin terjadi di kota ini.

Saat Hinata membalikkan badannya, berniat pulang setelah menganggap dirinya terlambat, kepalanya kembali menoleh ke arah danau. Sinar tiba-tiba yang memancar dari tengah danau menarik perhatiannya.

Indah sekali. Itu yang dipikirkan Hinata saat melihat pantulan sinar warna-warni dari permukaan danau yang tadinya gelap gulita. Pohon-pohon di sekelilingnya terlihat berkelap-kelip. Jalan setapak di hbelakangnya pun mendadak terang benderang. Sepertinya butuh ratusan lampu warna-warni untuk mendekorasi ini semua. Dibutuhkan juga _skill_ penataan ruang dan cahaya untuk membuatnya terlihat indah. Arsitek mana yang telah berhasil memikat hati Hinata yang penakut untuk tinggal sendirian lebih lama di tepi danau ini malam-malam?

"Apa kau menyukainya? Bagus tidak?"

Hinata sontak membalikkan tubuhnya mengikuti sumber suara. Dari jalan setapak itu, muncul sesosok pemuda pirang dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Tersungging senyum lebar di wajahnya yang semakin lama semakin mendekati Hinata.

'_Benar juga. Naruto-kun, kan, mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur.' _Hinata baru teringat perihal kekasihnya itu. Tiga bulan memang cukup untuk membuat ingatan seseorang akan sesuatu menjadi luntur. Ya, Narutolah yang merancang semua ini. Narutolah si arsitek yang berhasil menarik hati Hinata. Bahkan mungkin sudah menggenggam hati itu seutuhnya.

"A-aku suka sekali. Ini sangat indah," jawab Hinata sedikit terbata akibat rasa gugupnya. Naruto hanya melanjutkan senyumnya kemudian berdiri di samping Hinata, menghadap ke danau.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan skripsiku, seperti syarat ayahmu."

Hinata tidak menjawab kalimat Naruto. Gadis itu mencoba mengingat syarat macam apa yang diajukan ayahnya untuk Naruto. Syarat untuk apa?

"Aku bisa wisuda tahun ini. Dan sudah banyak tawaran pekerjaan meminta persetujuanku. Aku tinggal memilih saja. Seperti syarat ayahmu lagi."

Lagi, Naruto yang bicara dan Hinata berpikir. Gadis itu masih belum paham arah pembicaraan Naruto.

"Dan, sebenarnya, aku juga sudah menemui mereka. Maksudku, keluargamu. Mereka bilang, semuanya tergantung jawabanmu."

Kali ini Hinata angkat bicara, "Tunggu, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan sejak tadi."

Naruto menghela napas. Sudah diduganya Hinata tidak akan mengerti kecuali ia mengatakan poinnya secara langsung. "Maksudku adalah, aku sudah memenuhi semua kriteria ayahmu untuk melamarmu. Aku juga sudah minta izin pada mereka. Mereka setuju asal kau juga setuju."

Lima detik Hinata melongo di hadapan kekasihnya. Otaknya perlu waktu lebih untuk mencerna kalimat yang padahal jelas sekali maknanya itu.

"A-apa katamu?" tanya Hinata pada akhirnya. Wajahnya merona hebat setelah paham maksud Naruto. Namun tetap saja kalimat pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Biar kuperjelas. Aku mau melamarmu, Hinata. Di sini, hari ini, sekarang juga."

Hinata tetap membeku di tempat. Warna _pink_ di pipinya perlahan berubah memerah. Keringat dingin yang sudah mengucur sejak tadi menjadi lebih deras akibat kalimat berita yang diucapkan seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Jadi, Hinata, apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Hinata langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia merasa salah dengar. Adegan dalam drama serial yang sering dilihatnya di tivi kini terjadi dalam kehidupannya. Kekasihnya, Namikaze Naruto, sedang berlutut di hadapannya. Menuggu jawabannya yang sangat mungkin merubah kehidupan mereka untuk kedepannya.

Hinata mengangguk perlahan. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir menggantikan kata-kata yang tertahan di tenggorokannya. Naruto sekejap berdiri dan merengkuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Membelai rambut halus kekasihnya yang sedang sesenggukan di dadanya.

Hinata tidak butuh penjelasan lagi. Naruto sudah menjawab secara tidak langsung maksud dari 'perpisahan sementara' mereka selama tiga bulan itu. Rupanya Naruto berusaha memenuhi semua syarat yang diajukan Hyuuga Hiashi, ayahnya Hinata, dalam jangka waktu tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menemui Hinata untuk memfokuskan dirinya. Sekaligus membuat kejutan untuk kekasih tercintanya itu.

Hinata masih sulit percaya. Ternyata ada seseorang yang begitu serius dengannya. Rasa haru tak terdefinisi memenuhi setiap sudut hatinya saat ini. Ia mengakuinya sekali lagi, ia mencintai Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," bisik Naruto pelan. Bisikan yang malah membuat Hinata semakin sulit berhenti menangis.

.

* * *

**.**

**After Months**

**by Seiba Artoria**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

* * *

Mau curhat dikit.

Minna-sama, maaf kalau fluffy-nya tidak kerasa. Atau malahan ini tidak fluffy? Maafkan saya (_"_)

Saya benar-benar buntu ide, jadinya ngetik dadakan dan seperti ini hasilnya.

Semoga bisa menghibur.

Terima kasih sudah mau baca!

Review? Review doong~

.

Oh iya, selamat hari Fluffy NaruHina \(^o^)/

-Seiba-


End file.
